The Hearts Arrow
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: One-shot. Sora Kurosaki wants to confess her feelings for a certain quincy on this valentines day, will she succeed?


An Ishida X OC fic

The hearts arrow

Valentines day at Karakura high was eventful every year, and for Sora Kurosaki it was much more than eventful. She walked to school carrying a special gift for the school Quincy, and blushed knowing she stayed up till midnight making him the special mint dark chocolates. She sighed and shook her long black hair that was framed around her pale face and walked into the school.

Girls giggled and rushed around the room giving there special someone their gifts. Sora's best friend, Hana, waved from sitting on Ichigo's desk, "Soraaaaaaa~ "Sora walked over to her her brother's girlfriend only to get pushed into Uryu. Ichigo laughed and ate a picie of chocolate. Sora turned the color that would rival Renji's hair, "Oh! U-Um...I-Isidia-kun! I-I have s-some chocolates for you!" she handed him the bundle of chocolates," Happy valentines day!" She bowed. _I really hope he likes them...I worked on those forever!_ Uryu took a piece of chocolate out and popped it in his mouth and smiled, "Hm...this is surprisingly really good. Thank you, Kurosaki-San." he bent down and kissed her forehead for a split second, and then walked away. Hana and Ichigo watched the whole thing happen smirking. Sora swooned over to her desk and sat down, She was as happy as Isshin getting grandchildren. The couple catcalled, making her blush even more. "S-shut up guys!" she huffed walking back over to Hana and Ichigo.

"Sora, you need to tell him…." Hana took her seat next to Sora.

"I know…I-I'll tell him my feelings at lunch….." mumbled Sora, as her sapphire eyes sparkled from even thinking of the Quincy

She took out a light blue notebook and a pencil case. Hana reached over and ruffed her hair, dislodging it from the star bratte that held her bangs back, "Good girl! Sora-Chan! Go get him!" Hana giggled at her best friend's red face. As Sora got ready to say a remark back, the teacher walked into the room, "Okay! Butts in seats! whos ready for a pop quiz!" The class groaned.

Sora searched everywhere for the blue-eyed boy. He was not on the roof with the rest of the gang, and he was not in the classroom. She sighed and leaned against a tree in the court yard of the school, "Where has he gone…"

"Where has who gone?" Sora jumped and turned to see Uryu sitting on the ground next to the tree. He chuckled at her surprised face. "Eh? Oh I-I'm looking for no one; Do you mind if I eat with you?" Ishida nodded and Sora took a seat next to him. They ate in silence; both staring into their bentos. _My god! why is this so awkward? _Sora looked over at Ishida to find him looking at her as well. The raven-haired and sapphire-eyed duo turned away from each other blushing. "The chocolates were very delicious." Uryu started, "Mint and chocolate is one of my favorites." He smiled at her.

"Well im glad you liked them, I put my heart and soul in them," she blushed. "Hey, um, Ishida-kun, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now" She sat her blue bento down and looked at him. "I-I love you! A-and I have for a while now…" shaking she looked at him. His mouth a gap and face red, she feared for the worse; she felt the hot tears ready to leak. "I-I understand if you don't have the same feelings. You probably love someone more beautiful than me…someone like Inoue-san." her eyes stung. Ishida reached out and touched her hand, he smiled at her, "Sora-chan, I don't love Inoue. I…Well,I return your feelings. I love you Sora Kurosaki, and only you." He brushed a stand of hair out of her face. They leaned in blushing madly, their lips only inches apart, when the bell rang. The two sighed and laughed holding hands as they walked back to class.

Sora's friends gasped when she appeared in the class with Uryu, hand in hand. Some wolf whistled and some of the girls cried, when they saw that the handsome Quincy was now dating the rebellious female Kurosaki. Sora leaned in to whisper in his ear, "this is the best Valentine's day ever." He smirked and gave her a peek on the cheek.


End file.
